


Blue&RedBoy

by IllogicalLogic



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - College/University, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, ImAllexx - Freeform, Leafyishere - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pyrocynical - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalLogic/pseuds/IllogicalLogic
Summary: It was an ungodly hour in the morning. Around 4:30ish.

Ethan took his first steps onto campus.



 

Little did he know, this university would change his life for good.

Wheather it be a change for the good or bad, is your job to find out.





	1. First Few Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Chaacters in order of apperance
> 
> Ethan, Mark, Ethans Mom, Ethans Brother, Jack/Sean, Felix, Male OC,  
> Leafy/Calvin, Femmy,   
> Pyrocynical/Niall,  
> Alex  
> (More to be added as story continues)

It was an ungodly hour in the morning. Around 4:30. Ethan took his first steps onto campus. 

Today began move-in week, although most people didn't arrive to move in until around noon. Ethan wasn't yet moving in either, he just wanted to try and memorize the campus before it became so crowded you couldn't get anywhere without being shoved into a stampede of people.  
With each breath, a soft fog exited his mouth due to the contrast of cold air to his warm mouth. He walked forward, giving a slight shiver.

 

"Okay.. I'm guessing these are the A dorms.." He whispered, looking up at the first 5 story building. If he remembered correctly, B was on the opposite end of the college and C was near the Frat houses. He smiled, remembering he was in the B dorms and happy he wasn't gonna have to be near the what is bound to be constant noise generators. Also known as Frat houses.

 

He kept walking, passing the shadowy green grass which sparkled against the moonlight due to the frost that clung to it. He gave into his child-like instincts and gently placed a foot onto the grass, hearing the soft crunch and giving a quiet giggle. 

 

Once finished with getting his dark blue shoes wet, he continued his walk towards the B dorms.


	2. Paralyzed

Ethan stopped in front of the B dorm, looking up at it before staring at the door.  
"Oh well. Might as well give it a shot." He shrugged, walking to the door and placing his hand on the freezing metal door knob.  
He jerked back with a small yelp, he turned his palm to his view, noticing a few patches of skin were torn off. He looked back up at the handle and groaned.  
"Ugh.. Why..." 

 

He moved back forward, using his sleeve to try and wipe off the skin. After a few minutes of rubbing, the frozen door knob warmed up enough for the skin that had been torn from his soft hands to fall off the knob.  
He sighed, looking back at his hand.  
"..Guess I gotta cut my exploration short" He mumbled, slightly annoyed.  
He pushed his hands back into his sweater pockets before turning to leave when he heard extra footsteps behind him, he froze, fear paralyzing him.

 

The footsteps walked closer.  
"Hey? Are you a student too? I didn't think anyone else was on campus." A deep voice spoke behind him. Ethan stayed paralyzed, feeling adrenaline build up at a rapid pace.  
"..Umm.. You okay? " The person attempted to laid a hand onto Ethans shoulder, causing Ethan to squat down to move away from his hand before taking a dead bolt sprint towards the exit.  
"Hey! Hold on! Wait!" The voice yelled, only causing more adrenaline to flood his veins, resulting in him running a bit faster.

 

He took a sharp turn off campus, sprinting towards the parking lot.  
He hopped back into his blue mustang, starting it and tearing out into the street and racing down the dead street. 

 

Once a mile or two away he slowed down, driving at a more reasonable pace.  
He breathed heavily, comprehending what just happened as he drove the last 158 miles back home.


	3. Goodbyes

Ethan pulled into the driveway, his mind having switched off figuring out what happened at the dorms and more onto what remaining items he needed to pack up before offically leaving home.

He unbuckled his seatbelt, stepping out of his mustang and locking it. He walked to the front door, unlocking it as quiet as he could before softly pushing it open. The sun had come up by now, resulting in soft orangish yellow light pouring through the curtains. He gave a smile before walking up stairs, leaving the door open.

Ethan walked into his now nearly completely empty room, only a empty bed and a couple plain brown cardboard boxes sitting on the floor, the other boxes already in his car. He looked around the silent and barren room, feeling a small ball of sadness well up in his throat.  
"God.. I'm gonna miss this place.." He mumbled, a couple tears slipping down his cheeks and dripping off his chin.

He wiped his eyes before squatting down to pick up the boxes. He stacked up upon each other before leaving his old room. He walked back downstairs and to the car, slightly fumbling with his keys to open the truck of the car. Once open, he pushed a few other boxes aside before gently slipping the two new boxes in and shutting the trunk.  
He returned back into the house, finding his mother downstairs in her lavender robe.  
"Hey mo-" He attempted to speak before she pulled him into a tight hug.  
"You've grown up too fast.." She sobbed softly.  
He hugged back, nodding in agreement, already feeling pangs of homesickness slam against him. Now that Ethan was leaving, she'd only have the youngest child, Jackson, who was 16 with her. 

After a few moments of exchanging hugs and sobs, Jackson appeared at the top of the stairs, his green eyes visibly glassly. He slowly walked downstairs, standing in front of Ethan, who at this point had pulled away from their shared mother to look at younger sibling. The two had always agured over the better sibling..Despite aguring and such, they both loved each other dearly. And despite being siblings of a 4year difference, Ethan had never seen Jackson cry.  
"Well Jackson.. Guess you're the better sib---!"  
Ethan tried to lighten the mood with a joke before Jackson suddenly and unexpectantly wrapped his arms around Ethan, burrying his face into Ethans chest and whining.  
"You can't go.. You just.. Can't.. You still have to prove you're the better sibling remember? " Jackson sobbed fairly harshly into Ethans chest.  
Ethan hugged the shorter sibling back, softly rubbing his back.  
"I've already lost, Jackson. " Ethan murmured gently. "You're the best sibling now alright? Its your job to look after mom now. Alright little bro?" Ethan finished, his voice dangerously close to cranking with emotion.  
Jackson gave a soft nod, countinuing to cry against Ethan.

 

Soon, Mom had finished breakfast and Ethan ate with his family one last time before he was off to college.


	4. Moving in Pt.1

Ethan had finally returned back to his university, driving into the B parking lot towards the back of the school. It was still pretty full with only a few shittyly shaded spots open. But Ethan decided it was much better then the insanely chaotic A parking lot.  
Once parked he took out his phone, opening memo to check which floor and room number he was in. __  
__Dorm B  
Floor 4  
Room #48  
Ethan nodded, opening the trunk of his car and preparing himself for the annoying amount of trips he'd need to take in order to safely move all of his items to his room. He had 8boxes, and decided taking two at a time would be fine, resulting in 4trips. He picked up the first two boxes, fumbling with his keys to close the trunk before walking onto campus.

He took glances around the people that were walking around in groups of two or more. He immdiently felt a bit self conscious, realizing he was walking alone. 

He sighed once he stood in front of the door, his hands full and unable the door. A small group of boys stood inside, one with near neon green hair, another with dirty blonde hair and the last one with intoxicating, vivid red hair.  
Intoxicating?.. Ethan didn't even think twice about what he just thought.  
He had stared at the group a bit too long, the green haired one noticing and leaving the group to open the door.

"Hey! Need some help?" The green haired one asked all too enthusiastically with a slight.... Scottish..? British..? No. Irish accent. Ethan gave a thankful smile and replied.  
"Oh.. No thanks. But thank you for opening the door." Ethan said, walking through.  
By now the other two were looking at the shorter electric blue haired boy.  
Ethan attempted to avoid eye contact with the group as he turned towards the elevator but accidentally mixed eyes with the taller red haired one.  
Ethan's soft hazel eyes connected with the taller red haired melting chocolate brown eyes.  
Ethan became distracted, not paying attention to how he was walking and tripped over himself.  
  
"..hhhUURGHH" Ethan yelped as he tripped, his shoes making a loud squeak. The two boxes he had flew ahead of him as he fell to his hands and knees.  
He felt his cheeks warm with embarrassed blush as he was certain everyone in that room was staring dead at him. His heart began pounding, all he wanted to do was disappear. It felt like an eternity before the dirty blonde and green hair went to pick up the boxes, while the red hair helped Ethan up.  
Ethan's face was rose red as he stared at the ground.  
"Urm.. S-sorry.. I.. Um.." Ethan stuttered softly before the green hair stepped up beside the red.  
"Heh, Maybe you do need some help afterall eh?" The green one said, giving a laugh.The red one eblowed him.  
"Aw, Jack don't be an ass. He just tripped. Not that big a deal. " The red one said, shushing who Ethan will pursume to be Jack.  
The blonde stepped up next, a smug smile on his face.  
  
The red one spoke again, connecting his eyes to Ethan's once more, whose legs in turn felt a bit weak.  
"But in all seriousness blue boy, would you like some help getting your stuff to your room? Jack, Felix and I have already moved our stuff so it wouldn't be to big of a deal."  
Ethan gave a small nod.  
"Yea... That'd be nice.. Thank you."  
Felix spoke."Alright kid, whats your room number? Jack and I will drop off these two boxes while you and Mark go get whatever you've got left."  
Ethan told Felix which room, all the while not realizing he had just etched Marks name into his memory.


	5. Moving in pt 2

Ethan unlocked his cars trunk, giving Mark a heads up that the boxes towards the back of the trunk would be heavier then the ones in the front, resulting in Mark going for the back first.  
"Alrigh-.. Wait! I said those were the heavier ones!" Ethan attempted to protest, unwilling to allow Mark to do the hard work and tire himself out.  
Mark continued anyways, carrying a box in each arm.  
Mark then gave a soft snicker, not at all sounding that the boxes were a struggle to carry.  
"What? Think i'm not strong enough for the heavier boxes, Blue boy?"  
Ethan put his hands in front of himself defensively.  
"What! Nonono, thats not what im saying at all I just-" Mark interrupted Ethans babble.  
"Whoa, chill. I was only teasing." Mark said, his adorkable giggles flooding from his mouth. Ethan rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed blush speckling his cheeks once more. "Oh.. Heh.. My bad then."  
Mark gave Ethan a reassuring smile before moving out of the way in order to make room for Ethan to grab a couple boxes, which he did. But went for the slightly less heavier ones.  
Ethan moved away from the trunk, about to shut it before the two guys from earlier, Felix and Jack ran up.  
"Holy fooken' shiet, Blue boy, why didn't ye' warn us your roommate was physco?!" Jack questioned, slightly out of breath from running. "Yea, what Jack said!" Felix said next.  
"...Um.. I haven't met him yet.. What do you mean 'physco'?" Ethan asked, slight fear raising in his throat, Mark cutting off Felix as he opened his mouth to respond. "C'mon. I'm sure his roommate wasn't THAT bad."  
"He literally threw a FUCKING LIGHT BULB at us when we put Ethans stuff next to the empty bed, which we assumed would be Ethans!" Felix spat out, Jack nodding in agreement. "He yelled that 'Faggots aren't allowed in his room'" Jack added.  
Mark's face contorted in disgust."Oh boy.. Another homophobic bastard on campus.." Mark sighed quietly. Mark, Jack and Felix completely unaware of the nervous sweat that Ethan was doing. "We'll help Blu-.. Actually..Blue boy, whats your name?" Mark asked.  
"Its.. Um.. Ethan.. Ethan Nestor." Ethan replied, easily and carefully hiding his unease.  
"Alright Ethan! We'll get you're stuff to your room so you can check out this guy for yourself. If you ever need help, Jack and I are roomies a floor above yours. Felix and another one of our friends, Cryoatic or Cry for short are roomies a few rooms down from yours. Ethan smiled, thanking him. Jack and Felix went for the two remaining boxes before shutting the trunk and walking beside Mark and Ethan as they headed back to the dorms.


	6. Unpacking

The group stepped out of the elevator, walking down the hallway of open doors and chatting people before stopping in front of Ethans room. Ethan leaned in slightly, looking around.  
"Urmm.. Hello? Anyone here?" He asked to the silent room. He shrugged, confirming it was empty before stepping in.   
"I guess he left. " Mark spoke, stepping in and placing the boxes beside Ethans bed, which was closest to the windows. Jack and Felix followed, placing the boxes down before looking at the walls closest to Ethans roommates bed. The wall being littered with torn out maganize pages of half naked girls, a few actually naked, causing Jack as well as Ethan to gag, Mark and Felix giving a disgusted look before Mark facepalmed. "Alright then.. Uhh.. Anyways. Well, there you go..We're probably gonna go grab some lunch, wanna come? Mark asked, redirecting focus to Ethan.   
"Oh, heh. Thanks but no thanks. I've gotta set up." Ethan replied with a smile, gesturing to the boxes. Mark opened his mouth to reply but being cut off by Ethan. "And no, I don't need any help setting up. Thanks for offering though." Mark closed his mouth, a sarcastic defended smile on his face.. "Wow, alright. Perphaps we should call you Physic boy instead." Mark said, chuckling, Jack and Felix both laughing at how quickly Ethan caught onto the kinda person Mark is.

Once Mark, Jack and Felix left, Ethan began unpacking, he first counted his boxes again to make sure he had all of them.  
"6.. 7.. 8.. 9...?" He said,  
Ethan stared at the box that sat on his bed. He tilted his head. "Uh.. I only brought 8 boxes.. That one isn't mine." Ethan moved towards the box, staring at it a few moments more before picking it up, deciding it must be the roommates box and setting it on to the roommates bed.  
"There. He shouldn't mind to much. Its his own box." Ethan murmured quietly. Ethan then leaned down, opening a box in which had a royal blue bed set, Such as the sheets and pillow cases. Ethan picked the set up and starting to fix his bed before opening other boxes and deciding where to put each item.

 

 

Finally he finished setting up, having taken about an hour or so. Ethan leaned backwards, flopping onto the bed and laying on his back. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, checking the time, which was 1:59pm, and texting his mother as well as Jackson that he's settling in nicely. Both of which replied with happy emoji's, congratulations and lots of "I already miss you"  
Ethan turned off his phone, setting it aside and closing his eyes, carefully thinking about how far he's come, the group he met if potentional friends and how excited he is to be here.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door being hit, followed by an insanely pissy voice.  
"Who the fuck are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter is a bit late! Christmas eve rush got the best of me, but I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Nice to meet you too, Roommate..

Ethan jolted upwards, staring at the person.  
"Oh.. Umm.. Hi! My name is Ethan.. You must be my roommate?" Ethan said cheerily with a smile, a bit of fear from previous thoughts about his roommate causing goosebumps to claim the surface of his arms.  
The figure stepped forward, scanning the smaller boy as Ethan stood up.  
"..Wheres the box I had sitting here?" The figure asked with an emotional less tone, pointing at the spot on Ethans bed where the extra box had sat.  
"Oh, I put it onto your bed, I figured it was yours so- " Ethans speech was cut off to a feeble squeak, the figure having stepped intimidatingly close to Ethan, gripping the collar of Ethans shirt and pulling him close.  
"Look kid. I run this place. I don't particularly like people touching my shit. Understand kid? " Ethans words were reduced surprised gibberish, the figure hissing. "I asked you a question so you better fucking answer it. " The figure pushed Ethan back, causing him to stumble back, nearly tripping. "I.. Umm Y-yea..! I understand..." Ethan mumbled.  
The figure snickered, moving towards his bed, unpacking the box of items Ethan couldn't really distinguish due to them being in gray bags.  
"Alright blue boy. You've learned your lesson. Correct?"  
"Uhm... Y-yea.. I.. I learned my lesson.."  
"Good"

 

Ethan moved slowly and silently, sneaking back towards his bed where he had plopped his phone previously while staying out of the figures line of sight.  
He quietly slipped his phone into his hand before taking a dash out of the door, hearing the figure begin laughing. "Okay, See you later Blue Boy!"Ethan shivered, originally not having minded the nickname, but now it gave him slight goosebumps.  
Ethan had ran until he got into the elevator, and walking through the lobby. Once he was outside, he took a breather. He rubbed his eyes and wished he had exchanged numbers with Mark. Although he was a bit too scared to tell Mark and the others what happened, he figured he'd feel safer around the people he assumed were his friends.  
He took a deep inhale and sighed, deciding to wonder the campus until he ran into the group... Or until he got tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking the story so far! It seems Crankiplier is becoming more popular, which makes me super happy! But ill very likely always ship Septiplier along side it :D.


	8. Meeting New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a few new faces..

Ethan had wondered the campus for a good 40minutes,taking note on the lack of people walking alone. He had only seen one other person so far. He sighed, ready to give up and head back to his dorm. He took a few more steps forward before turning back.  
"Hey! Blue haired boy! Are you lost?" yelled a voice with a distinctive British accent. Ethan looked around a couple times before he spotted who was calling him. Three people walked towards him, two were guys, the other a girl. One of the guys was wearing a purple fading upwards to pink jacket with a black shirt, the other male a simple black 'Obey' snapback with a black shirt. Finally, the girl. She had vibrant bright pink hair, and was wearing a pink shirt that had maroon polka dots on it.  
"Uh.. Wait what...?" Ethan asked, unsure if he had heard them properly.  
"I asked if you were lost." replied the male with the purple jacket, his accent again, very distinctive.  
"Uh.. No.. Just looking for some people." Ethan said, shrugging.  
"Who are you looking for? Maybe we know em?" The girl said, a bubbly tone in her voice.  
"Oh. Well theres 3 of them.. Mark, Jack and F-... Felix? I don't exactly remember the last guys name.." The obey snapback guy spoke next.  
"Oh Felix? I know him, I'm friends with him. Here, want me to call him for you?" The male offered, pulling out his phone.  
"Yea! Thank you so much!" Ethan replied happily as the boy entered the number and hit speaker.

_*Bzz... Bzz_  
"Hey, Calvin! Whats up?" The swedish boy's voice appearing alongside background laughter, following by an irish voice and more laughter. A very distinctive laugh echoing out of the phone and through Ethan's ears as he fought back a smile and simply thought, repeating exactly who the laugh was from.  
'Mark..?Mark..!  
MarkMarkMarkMark!!'

Calvin countinued,  
"Nothing much, but i've got an..." Calvin looked up at Ethan, unknowing of his name.  
"Oh.. My names Ethan" Ethan said, catching on quickly.  
"Yea, I've got Ethan here wondering where you, Jack and Mark are." Calvin finished.  
"Oh, Ethans with you? Tell him we left campus and walked down Tube avenue, we found a pizza joint down here." Felix explained.  
"Alright, Ill send him your way." Calvin replied before saying goodbye.

"Well there you go." Calvin finished, putting his phone away.  
"Here, ill walk you there." The purple Jacket stepped forward.  
"Niall, c'mon really? Hes perfectly capable of walking there himse-...!" Ethan cut Calvin off. "Actually... I don't exactly know my way around this city yet.. Having an escort would be really nice." Ethan said shyly. Niall shooting a victorious smirk towards Calvin, who in turn rolled his eyes.  
"Ok. Whatever." Calvin shrugged, the girl standing closely to him.  
Niall walked past Ethan, giving a slight nudge.  
"C'mon, its a 25minute walk." Niall said, his accent making his voice soothing. Ethan nodded, turning and taking a few long strides to catch up before copying Niall's pace.

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass before Niall speaks up.  
"Thanks for letting me walk you. Its so cancerous third wheeling those two."   
"...Oh? No problem..? I guess?" Ethan replied with a chuckle.  
"But what are you gonna do when we get there?" Ethan asked.  
Niall gave a few moments of thought before smiling.  
"Oh, one of my mates loves that place. I'm almost certain he'll be there, especially since its still kinda the lunch rush.. His name is Alex." Niall finished with a smile. Ethan nodded, as they continued their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to include lota of youtubers such as leaf boi(Calvin) pyrocynical(Niall) and Imallexx. Bc i love them. Well not so much leafy as I do pyro and alex buT STILL SHH


	9. Pizza Parlor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go

Niall and Ethan stepped into the Pizza Parlor. They were immediately greeted by elix screaming "HEYYYOOOO THERE THEY AREE!" which indeed caused everyone to look at them. Niall gave an awkward glance around the place before noticing Alex. He smiled, said goodbye to Ethan and made his way over to him.  
Ethan moved towards the group of 3, sitting next to Jack.  
"Heyyyy, welcome back! You get finished setting up?" Jack asked cheerfully. Ethan nodded, smiling. Felix pushed the massive plate that still had several pizza slices on it. "Go onnn, eat up. We're full and didn't wanna just leave it here" Ethan looked at him."Uhhh..? You sure?" he asked skeptically. Felix, Jack and Mark nodded. Ethan smiled, taking a slice.  
"Alright, thanks!" He said, happy he had already found friends.  
Once they all finished, they headed back to campus, all the while cracking jokes and laughing hysterically. Ethan made a few jokes, each making Mark unleash his adorkable laugh, which made Ethan happy.  
  
They got back to campus, Felix and Jack catching glimpses of a few girls they thought were hot, therefore disconnected from the group to go after em, which left Mark and Ethan. "Wanna hang out in my dorm? " Mark asked. "Uhhhh sure! Why not?" Ethan replied.  
They walked into their building, which had Ethans roommate in the lobby. Ethan accidentally caught eye contact with his roommate and couldn't help but flinch, which caused his roommate to give a victorious grin. Mark noticed Ethan flinch.  
"..Whoa you ok?.."  
Ethan looked back at Mark and gave a smile "Oh, sorry.. I.. Urmm.. Twitch sometimes!" He murmured awkwardly. Mark nodded, unconvinced but continued his way to the elevator alongside Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jist realized I had this completed chapter sitting in my notepad lmao sorry


End file.
